3 Headed Player
Let's get one thing straight, I will not use anyone's real user, only part of it. For the privacy of others, and me. Let's get started This happened at around the end of January 2018. The game that I was playing was sort of like an SCP game. You had guns, random objects/anomalies, and you experiment. I had a group of people who were the personnel and I was a scientist. Anyways, one day two people joined the game. I went to where the spawn was, and I saw my friend talking to them. They looked the same. Like twins. They both had the Harry Potter glasses on. One of them was wearing something green, and the other was wearing a suit and tie. The one that wore a suit (now I named Redd) had the Red Headstack. The one where you needed a code to get it. I forgot what they were talking about, but I was around the corner watching everything. They turned to notice me, and I felt shivers down my spine as they looked at me. I sprinted away and hid. After a few minutes, I decided not to be a baby and face them head-on. They stalked me throughout the game, and it was fun and creepy at the same time. Redd changed their appearance, and wore a DIY Biggerhead hat, I friended them. And this is what they texted me. * Feb 5 | 6:29 PM * Them: The End. * Me: what * Feb 5 | 7:03 PM * Me: The end what * Feb 5 | 7:24 PM * Me: THE END WHAT * Them: o * Them: was doing skool work * Them: wait, not doing my legit impression * Them: cOUGH COUGH * Them: Its the end of the Red People. * Feb 5 | 7:43 PM * Them: Or is it? Smile! :) * Me: RED PEOPLE??? * Feb 5 | 7:52 PM * Me: whO aRe tHe rEd peoPlE * Me: also * Me: join meeeeeeee * Feb 5 | 8:23 PM * Me: because im aloneee * Feb 5 | 9:00 PM * Them: We are joining. * Feb 5 | 9:06 PM * Me: w h y * Them: oof * lmao * we'll stop joining actually if u want * lmao we do it for fun * Me: nah nah it's cool * It adds to the atmosphere * Try and get a whole group together * Them: kk * Me: i'd lOVE THAT * Them: Okay we'll try : * thx for the feedback :> * Feb 5 | 10:26 PM * Me: Welcome! * Me: WELL GEE * SOMEONES ABUSING THEIR GUN POWER * WOWIE * Them: thats music1 way to ruin a fun rp * >:C * yeaah * Here * rejoin * lmao * btw * if you're a fan of Flamingo * aka Albert * warn him about me, aka, the red people * Me: yah * ok * ok * tell him its a * i'll try * serious threat * even tho its a joke * lmao * lOL * dont even say its a joke * and thx * btw * i posted a link to my * profile * in his newest * video * my channel is garbage oml- * btw * woof * ######## * stea * >:C * yeaah * Here * rejoin * Feb 7 | 5:12 PM * Hello. * Greetings. * Feb 11 | 9:34 PM * Me: What are you doing right now? * Them: Getting Alberts Attention. * Me: How so? * Them: R U Still There? * R U Still There? * R U Still There? * R U Still There? * R U Still There? * R U Still There? * R U Still There? * R U Still There? * R U Still There? * R U Still There? * R U Still There? * R U Still There? * Feb 11 | 10:19 PM # Me: Yeah. * Me: Wanna go in a game so we can chat? * Feb 11 | 10:43 PM * Maybe in Vault play7? * Me: Ok im gonna try to warn albert play3 times on his groups * Me: maybe play2 * Feb 11 | 10:51 PM * Me: yeah lets keep it play2 * Me: also i got the DIY narwhal bag Then. This happened. ''' * Them: Hey, uh. * Them: My '''acc was stolen from me earlier, uhm. * Them: hax * Me: ? * Them: I was hax e d * Them: earlier. * Them: I can't say the word due to it being censored. * Them: So can you tell me who you are? * Me: (My user). * Me: (My user)? * Them: I made an alternative acc, and I checked on this one time to time via searching it. * Them: It was a red dude in a suit with a bag over his head. * Me: The guy who played (Game where we first met) * Me: yeah * Them: (Game where we first met)? * Them: Whats that? * Me: Yeah * Me: A game that's kinda like Vault play8166 * Me: It has a big mask of anubis * Them: Ahh, I was there in the real Vault music8166 once, believe it or not. * Me: Ooo! * Them: On an old acc that was just recently banned, sadly. * Me: aw * Me: Wait, so the red bagged suit guy * Me: was or wasnt you * Them: Wasn't. Okay. At that point, I was shook. I was talking to a hacker, that stole a random person's account. And then they friended me. * Me: hMMMMMMMMMMMMMMmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm * Them: I've seen a person in a DIY BiggerHead in some games before, too. * Them: He looked exactly like my hax e d self. * Them: Same suit, same everything. * Me: And there was another part where there was a play3 headed red guy with harry potter glasses * Me: And woah * Them: Yea. * Them: I've heard of the * Them: "music3 Red Head Man" * Them: There was even once a creepy pasta about him, I don't think it exists anymore, though. * Them: Let me search it up. * Me: hmmm * Them: No, it sadly doesn't exist anymore. * Me: aw * Them: I was a fan of the creepy pasta, too. But it appears it was real, or maybe a haxor trying to be it. * Them: Omg, I hate this ROBLOX hashtag. * Them: I typed a super long important message, and what do I get? * Them: Your message was moderated and not sent. * Me: HmmM * Them: Ughh.. * Them: But my pervious hax ed self * Them: Looked exactly like the music3 Red Head Man * Me: hmm * Them: Quick question, and its serious. * Them: Have you EVER spoken, even music1 word, to the music3 Red Head Man? * Me: uh * Me: Yeah * Them: Why? * Me: I thought it wasnt hAx ed And they went into a game. The same game where the hacker and I met. Them: (My name) Private Chatting Me Them: Why the hell did you talk to it? Me: I didn't knOw Them: Well I should get going. Them: Oh, and (My User) Me: Yeah...? Them: If you EVER see it again, DO NOT talk to IT. Them: Or you're gonna get us both in risk. Them: Got me? Me: Yeah... Them: Good. Then they just leave. After that day, a person who I friended had a suit, the Red Headstack, and looked like the devil. I talked to him. Now we wait. Guys if any of you know something about the 3 headed red man, please say in the comments. I need as much info about this. ~~~~